Wing Gundam Vs Escaflowne
by JaderOTT
Summary: My poor atempt at Humor. I don't think it's all that bad, please Read & Reveiw


(Yeah I know I don't own any of this it belongs to some guys at Bandai)  
  
  
WING GUMDAM vs ESCAFLOWNE  
  
  
  
Treize Kushranada and Folken Stratago enter an announcer's box overlooking a deserted field and sit down. Treize reaches over and picks up a microphone as Folken adjusts his cape to drape over his arm. Behind a nearby camera, a cameraman says "Five seconds to air!" The lights go on and Treize speaks into the microphone.   
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the main event! Tonight we shall see the Escaflowne face off with the newer, more heavily armed, Wing Gundam"  
  
From one side of the field, a strange whooshing can be heard and an ivory dragon spirals down from the sky, a kid in a red vest riding on its back. Just as it seemed they were about to crash into the ground the dragon pulled up and transformed into a mobile suit reminiscent of ancient samurai armor, from inside the kid opened the visor.  
  
"I am Van of Fanalia, where is my opponent?"  
  
From the other end of the field the sound of thrusters was suddenly audible as a bird-like vehicle flew towards the field. It too transformed in to a huge mobile suit a large rifle in one hand. It's chest opened and a boy in a green jersey and bike shorts stepped to the entrance.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, and all those who stand in my way shall be crushed."  
  
Up in the box Folken had grabbed a microphone, "Well they seem ready enough, lets not make them wait any longer. Here is our special referee, Milliardo Peacecraft in his own Gundam Epyon!"  
  
In the center a mobile suit that looked like it had been crafted in hell descended between the two mobile suits. The whip-like heat rod on its arm crackling with energy. As both pilots got back in their units. It raised a beam saber in the air and quickly brought it down signifying the beginning of the match.  
  
The Wing Gundam raised its Buster Rifle and fired it straight at the Escaflowne who dodged nimbly out of the way. Unfortunately, the beam grazed the Epyon destroying the end of its whip. Twice more, the Wing Gundam fired at the Escaflowne, but the beam rifle was just too slow, the final shot just managed to destroy the Escaflowne's long cape. After the second shot the Epyon had taken to the air to avoid the final reckless shot.  
  
Up in the box Folken laughs grimly, "Your going to have to do better than that Heero! That suit took over a hundred years to construct! Not like your pathetic twenty-year suit!"   
  
Out on the field the Escaflowne had drawn its sword as the Wing Gundam had pulled its own beam saber after tossing aside the buster rifle. They rushed each other at high speeds and their weapons clashed, the Wing Gundam raised its head and fired its head-mounted machine guns at point blank range into the Escaflowne. In quick reaction, the escaflowne punched the Gundam hard enough to knock its head upward spraying bullets everywhere. The Epyon was pelted with bullets and he gave the finger down to the two fighters.   
  
The Wing Gundam had managed to bring its head back around sent bullets flying into the Escaflowne causing Van to stumble backwards and fall, giving Heero the upper hand. Heero drove his beam saber down towards Van, who barely rolled out of the way in time. Van leapt up and brought his blade down on Heero's shield arm, severing it at the elbow.   
  
Heero turned, and began slicing wildly at the Escaflowne, driving his saber through its leg and its sword-arm. Just as Heero was about to deliver the final blow Van reached over with his good arm, grabbed the saber and rammed it through the Wing Gundam impaling it at the waist. The gundam stumbled back and fell to the ground its mobility functions destroyed.  
  
As both mechs tried to pull themselves up, Ralena ran and Hitome ran out on to the field and started cheering on their friend.  
  
"C'mon Heero don't let that man beat you your stronger than he is!" Cried Ralena  
  
"Say what?" Shouted Hitome, "Pull yourself together Van, you've almost won."  
  
"Oh shut up you old fraud!" Shouted Ralena at Hitome.  
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
"You heard me bitch!"   
  
With that last insult, both girls attacked each other soon they were clawing for each other's eyes and letting out profanity even Jerry Springer would be appalled by.   
  
At both the damaged mechs, the two pilots got out and stared at the sight of the two girls trying to kill each other.   
  
"Gosh that's brutal." Said Heero to Van.  
  
"Yeah, should we help them?"  
  
"Do you feel like getting mauled today?"  
  
With that the Epyon flew down, picked up the two pilots and took off, leaving the two girls to fight it out.  
  
*Okay I know that was kind of short but I rushed it. B-)  



End file.
